Hukuk-u insaniye
Diline, dinine, ırkına, cinsiyetine, milliyetine, sosyal statüsüne ve rengine bakılmaksızın insana insan olduğu için tanınan hakların genel adıdır. İnsan hakları doktrini çerçevesinde insan, coğrafî sınırlar dikkate alınmaksızın içinde yaşadığı toplum ve mekândan bağımsız şekilde bir varlık olarak algılanmakta ve hak sahibi olarak kabul edilmektedir. İnsan hakları kavramı gücünü baskın fizikî güç karşısında hakkın, doğrunun, iyiliğin ve faziletin üstünlüğünü ifade etmesi, insanı yaratıldığı güzellikte kabul edip insanlar arasında onların sorumlu olmadığı sebeplere dayanarak ayırım yapmamasından alır. İnsanların öteden beri farklı kültürlere, din ve inançlara, gelenek ve siyasî rejimlere mensup bulunmalarına karşılık insan hakları doktrini bu farklara bakmaksızın herkesin sahip olduğunu var saydığı haklardan yola çıktığı, insan davranışları ve devletle insan arasındaki ilişkiler bakımından evrensel standartlar koyma iddiasında olduğu için insan hakları fikrinin çok defa mevcut inanışlar, hukuk düzenleri ve siyasî güçle bağdaştırılamadığı görülür. Diğer bir ifadeyle, insan haklarının tarifi ve kapsamı üzerinde uzlaşmanın zorluklarına rağmen her ırktan, renkten, cinsten ve inançtan insanı kucaklayacak bir insan hakları tanımı yapılsa bile bunun mevcut kurumsal yapıları ve inanışları rahatsız etmeyeceği söylenemez. Meselâ insan hakları söylemi açıkça ifade edilmese de devletin yasama organına ve hâkimiyetine müdahale olarak algılanabileceği gibi inanç özgürlüğünün din değiştirme özgürlüğünü kapsaması, cismanî cezaların insan haklarına aykırı bulunması gibi anlayışlar da geleneksel İslâmî yaklaşımla kolayca bağdaştırılamaz. Daha da önemlisi insan hakları demokrasinin varlığını, hukukun üstünlüğünü gerektirir ve bunu sağlayacak rejim sayısı da dünyada fazla değildir. Bu takdirde insan haklarının bütünüyle gerçekleşmesini istemek, aynı zamanda adını koymadan rejim değişikliği talebi olarak da görülebilecektir. Öte yandan devletlerin siyasî rejimleri ve yapıları bakımından taşıdıkları farklar bir yana bırakılsa bile, insan hakları doktrini öngördüğü iç ve dış koruma özelliği sebebiyle bugünkü millî devlet yapısı ile de ciddi zıtlıklar taşıyabilir. Çünkü insan hakları her şeyden önce ferdi devlete karşı korumayı amaçlar, devletin vatandaşlarına uyguladığı muamele için milletlerarası alanda hesap vermesini öngörür. İnsan haklarını korumanın hâricî boyutu devletin iç işlerine müdahaleyi gerektirir, bu da devletin millî hâkimiyetiyle çatışır. Ayrıca hakları çiğnenen bir kimsenin yardımına milletlerarası toplumun gelmesi insan hakları doktrininin tabiatında mevcut olmakla birlikte diğer devletlerin bunu başka amaçlar için suistimal etmesi de ihtimal dahilindedir. O zaman kaçınılmaz olarak insan haklarının devlete karşı, fakat devletin içinde ve devlet tarafından korunmasının yollarını aramak, bu konuda millî standartları milletlerarası standartlara yaklaştırmak ve bu standartları uygulamak için devletin gücünü devreye sokmak gerekli olmaktadır. İnsan haklarını milletlerarası alanda korumanın millî alanda korumaya göre tâli derecede olması da bundandır. Bugün dünyada hâkim olan insan hakları kavramı Batı kökenlidir. Kaynağını yine Batı’da doğup gelişen tabii hukuk düşüncesinden almıştır. XVI. yüzyılda modern devletin ortaya çıkmasıyla birlikte yönetimi ellerinde bulunduranların istibdadına karşı felsefî olarak ferdin korunmasını amaçlayan bu anlayış John Locke, Jean-Jacques Rousseau ve Montesquieu gibi filozoflara çok şey borçludur. Tabii hukuk doktrinine göre insan bazı temel haklarla birlikte dünyaya gelir. Bunlar şahsa bağlı, devredilmez, vazgeçilmez haklardır. İnsan tabiatı gereği bunlara kendiliğinden sahiptir. Temel haklar insanların siyasî toplumu kurmalarından önce de vardı. Bunlar tabii haklardır; devlete tekaddüm eder. İnsanlar siyasî toplum haline gelmeden önce tabii halde yaşıyorlardı; mutluydular ve özgürdüler. Onları sınırlayan kurallar yoktu. Ortak güvenliklerini sağlamak için bazı haklarını topluma devrettiler. Bu devri bir çeşit sosyal mukavele ile gerçekleştirdiler ve haklarının geriye kalan kısmını alıkoyup muhafaza ettiler. Bunun pratik sonucu ferdin devlete karşı dokunulmaz bir özgürlükler alanı elde etmesi, devletin de ferdin bu haklarına dokunamaz olmasıdır. Devlet ferdin haklarını ancak tanır ve düzenler, fakat yaratmasına gerek yoktur, onlar zaten vardır. Onları ortadan kaldırması mukaveleye aykırı olur ve ferdin direniş hakkının doğmasına yol açar. Dayandığı tabii yaşam ve sosyal mukavele tarihen doğrulanamazsa da fert haklarının tanınıp garanti edilmesinde önemli bir rol oynadığı inkâr edilemeyen bu felsefî yaklaşım, ilk somut etkisini Amerika bildirilerinin düzenlenip kabul edilmesinde göstermiştir. 12 Haziran 1776 tarihli Virginia Haklar Bildirisi’ne göre bütün insanlar eşit, özgür ve bağımsızdır. Doğuştan itibaren sahip oldukları bu haklar topluma katılmakla ellerinden alınamaz. 4 Temmuz 1776 tarihli Bağımsızlık Bildirisi’nde ise bütün insanların eşit yaratıldığı, Tanrı’nın insanlara kimsenin ellerinden alamayacağı haklar bahşettiği, bu haklar arasında özgürlük ve mutluluğu arama hakkının bulunduğu ifade edilmektedir. Tabii haklar doktrini, aynı etkiyi 1789 Fransız İnsan ve Yurttaş Hakları Bildirisi üzerinde de göstermiştir. Bildiriye göre insanlar hukuken özgür ve eşit doğarlar ve öyle kalmakta devam ederler. İnsanların özgürlük, mülkiyet, güvenlik ve zulme karşı direnme hakları vardır. Suçta kanunîlik ilkesi esastır. Suçluluğu ispat edilinceye kadar herkes mâsumdur. Bildiride ayrıca kişi güvenliği, fikir ve kanaat özgürlüğü, ifade özgürlüğü düzenlenmiştir. Özgürlük, “başkasına zarar vermeyen her şeyi yapabilme” olarak tanımlanmıştır. Hak ve özgürlüklerin tanınması ve garanti edilmesiyle ilgili olarak hâkimiyetin esas itibariyle millette olduğu vurgulanmıştır. Bu bildirilerin başta gelen özelliği, evrensel ve soyut bir nitelikte ve böylece herkese uygulanacak karakterde olmalarıdır. Herhangi bir ülkede herhangi bir toplumun üyelerine uygulanmaları bu sebeple mümkündür. Batı ülkelerinin bir bölümünde meydana gelen bu gelişmelere temas edilirken İngiltere’de bunlardan önce meydana gelen bazı gelişmeleri de belirtmek gerekir. 15 Haziran 1215 tarihli Magna Carta, 1628 tarihli Petition of Rights, 1679 tarihli Habeas Corpus Act, 1689 tarihli Bill of Rights, 1701 tarihli Act of Settlement gibi belgelerin krala kabul ettirilmesiyle sağlanan önemli anayasal gelişmeler, dünyada genel olarak insan için bir düzen getirmekten ziyade İngilizler’in pratik ihtiyaçlarını karşılamayı amaçlamıştı. Fakat yine de getirdikleri haklar bakımından daha sonraki Amerikan bildirilerini etkilemişlerdir. Ancak Batı’daki bu gelişmelere bakarak XVIII. yüzyılın sonlarından itibaren Batı’da veya Batı’nın kontrol ettiği yerlerde insan haklarının bütünüyle tanındığı sonucuna da varmamak gerekir. Tam aksine, millî düzeyde görülen anayasal hareketlerde çeşitli gerilemeler ve zikzaklar olmuştur. Fransa’da 1789 bildirisiyle tanınan haklar 1814 ve 1830 şartlarında evrensel olmaktan çıkarılarak Fransızlar’ın kamu hakları haline getirildi. 1814 şartı ile kişilere tanınan hakların kralın bir ihsanı olduğu belirtildi. Eşit oldukları söylenen Fransızlar’ın sadece 100.000 kadarına vergi ödeme esasına göre oy hakkı tanındı. 1830 şartı kralla halk arasında bir uzlaşma olmasına rağmen 1814 şartını fazla değiştirmedi. 1831 tarihli Belçika anayasası “insanlar”ın değil Belçikalılar’ın haklarını düzenliyordu. Benzer bir şekilde Frankfurt Kurucu Meclisi, 1857 Avusturya anayasası, 1874 İsveç anayasası, 1876 İspanya anayasasında yurttaş haklarını düzenliyordu. Öte yandan 1848 devriminden sonra kanun önünde eşitliğe ekonomi alanında eşitlik ilâve edilmesine rağmen yine de insan hakları değil Fransızlar’ın hakları garanti edildi. Bu devrimin faydası, devletin ekonomik hayata müdahalesini öngörmesi ve klasik haklar yanında sosyal hakları da benimsemesiydi. Aile toplumun temeli sayıldı, çalışma hakkı kabul edilerek mülkiyet hakkının önüne konuldu. I. Dünya Savaşı’ndan sonra Batı’da liberal anayasa anlayışının hâkim olduğu görüldü. Esasen savaşı kazanan devletler liberal anlayışı temsil ediyordu. Savaşın ardından Avrupa’da kurulan yeni devletler bu anlayışın etkisinde kaldılar. 1920 Çekoslovakya ve Polonya, 1921 Yugoslavya anayasaları bunun örnekleriydi. Zamanın asıl prototip anayasası Weimar anayasası oldu. Klasik hakları bazı sınırlamalara tâbi tutarak kabul ettiği gibi sosyal, ekonomik ve kültürel haklarla da bunları tamamlıyordu. Benzer bir anlayış, II. Dünya Savaşı’nın ardından yapılan Batı Avrupa devletleri anayasalarında da görüldü; 1946 Fransız, 1947 İtalyan ve 1949 Bonn anayasaları bunlar arasında sayılabilir. Milletlerarası alanda insan haklarının gelişmesi daha yavaş olmuştur. 1885 yılına kadar Batı dahil dünyada köle ticareti varlığını hem hukuken hem de fiilen sürdürdü. 1885’te İngiltere’nin öncülüğüyle köleliğin değil köle ticaretinin milletlerarası alanda yasaklanmış olması insanî olduğu kadar ekonomik sebeplere de dayanıyordu. Amerika kıtasındaki sömürgelerini kaybeden Avrupa, başka yerlerdeki sömürgelerinde köle ticareti olmadan da ucuz emek sağlayabiliyordu. Köle ticaretinin yasaklanması ile ucuz emeğin başka ülkelere gitmesi, böylece rakiplerinin ucuza üretim yaparak dünya pazarlarında kendileriyle rekabet etmesi önlenecekti. Köleliğin bir kurum olarak yasaklanması için 1926 yılına kadar beklemek gerekiyordu (Slavery Convention, 1926). Yine benzer şekilde, I. Dünya Savaşı’ndan sonra işçilerin çalışma şartlarını iyileştirmek ve refahlarını sağlamak için Milletlerarası Çalışma Teşkilâtı’nın (ILO) kurulmasında Batı’nın öncülük ettiği doğrudur. Ancak burada da temel sebeplerden biri ekonomikti. Batılı devletler kendi ülkelerinde işçilere belli düzeyde haklar tanımış oldukları, dolayısıyla işçi ücretleri maliyette önemli bir yer tuttuğu için işçi haklarını tanımayan ülkelerde üretimin çok daha düşük bir maliyetle yapılmasını kendi ticaretleri için sakıncalı buldular ve Milletlerarası Çalışma Teşkilâtı vasıtasıyla çalışma şartlarında yeknesaklığı sağlayarak milletlerarası alanda iyileşmeye ön ayak oldular. İnsan haklarıyla ilgili olarak milletlerarası alanda kaydedilen, Batı’nın öncülük ettiği bir başka alan ise I. Dünya Savaşı’nın ardından yapılan bazı antlaşmalara azınlıkların korunmasıyla ilgili hükümlerin konulması ve Milletler Cemiyeti’ne bu gibi antlaşma hükümlerinin icrasına nezaret etme imkânının tanınması idi. Burada dikkati çeken nokta, azınlık haklarının tanınmasının gerisinde insanî düşüncelerden çok siyasî düşüncelerin yer almasıydı. I. Dünya Savaşı’ndan sonra Batı’da yapılan anayasaların Amerikan ve Fransız bildirilerinde yer alan temel haklara önemli ölçüde yer verdikleri görüldü. Ancak bunların hiçbirisi, 1930’larda Avrupa’da Nazizm’in ve faşizmin doğmasını önleyemediği gibi II. Dünya Savaşı öncesinde ve bu savaş sırasında en vahşi haliyle ırkçılığın kurumlaştırılmasını da önleyemedi. Bu aynı zamanda insan haklarının millî alanda etkin bir şekilde korunmasının yeterli olmadığı, milletlerarası alanda da korunması gerektiği fikrinin doğması ve hayata geçirilmesi için bir dönüm noktası oldu. II. Dünya Savaşı’nın ardından yapılan Birleşmiş Milletler Antlaşması’nda dünya barışı ile insan haklarına saygı arasında bir bağlantı kurulduğu gibi Birleşmiş Milletler’e insan haklarını geliştirme görevi de verildi. Ayrıca üye devletlerin insan haklarına saygı gösterme yükümlülüğü getirildi. Birleşmiş Milletler’in bu alandaki çabaları özellikle standart koyma alanında çok verimli olmuştur. Birleşmiş Milletler İnsan Hakları Komisyonu’nun hazırladığı İnsan Hakları Evrensel Bildirisi 1948 yılında Birleşmiş Milletler Genel Kurulu’nda muhalefetsiz, fakat sekiz çekimser oyla kabul edildi. Batı bu bildirinin hazırlanmasına da öncülük ettiğinden bildiri hükümlerinin önemli bir bölümü Batı’nın damgasını taşımaktadır. Belge, otuz maddeden oluşmasına rağmen ilân ettiği haklar daha çok Batı’nın önem verdiği medenî ve siyasî haklardır. Ekonomik, kültürel ve sosyal haklar sosyalist bloka verilen bir tâviz sonucu belgeye konulmuştur. Batı’nın bu alandaki hâkimiyeti, üçüncü dünya ülkelerinin bağımsızlıklarını kazanarak sayıca çoğalmaya başladığı 1960’lara kadar sürmüştür. Bu tarihe kadar belgelerde insan haklarını belirleyen standartlar hemen hemen bütünüyle Batı’nın damgasını taşımıştır. Bunları kabul ederken kendi değerlerinden herhangi bir fedakârlık yapmayan Batı’nın, eşitlik veya ayırım yapmama gibi en temel insan haklarını bile 1945’ten sonra dahi uygulamadığı görülmüştür. 1776’da Virginia Haklar Bildirisi’ni yayımlayan ve dünyanın en eski anayasasına sahip olan Amerika Birleşik Devletleri’nde 1960’lara kadar siyah-beyaz ayırımı varlığını sürdürmüş, Güney Afrika’da ırkçılık politikası Batı’nın yardımları ile en ilkel şekilde kurumlaştırılmıştır. Batılı devletler diğer taraftan, XVIII. yüzyıldan bu yana geliştirdikleri değerleri Avrupa çapında kolektif olarak yüceltmek ve hayata geçirmek amacıyla 1948’de Avrupa Konseyi’ni kurdular. Demokrasi ile yönetilen, insan haklarına saygı gösteren ve hukukun üstünlüğüne yer veren bütün Avrupa devletlerine açık olan Avrupa Konseyi, Avrupa Ekonomik Topluluğu’nun kurulmasından sonra ekonomik konularla ilgisini kesmiş ve faaliyetlerini demokrasi ve insan hakları alanında yoğunlaştırmıştır. Bu çerçevede 1950 yılında imzalanan Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi önemli bir yer tutmaktadır. Daha sonra on bir protokolle tamamlanan sözleşme şimdi bütün Avrupa’nın insan hakları alanındaki anayasası haline gelmiş, taraf olan Avrupa devletlerinde insan hakları alanında aynı kriterlerin uygulanması yönünde ciddi mesafeler alınmıştır. Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi daha çok medenî ve siyasî hakları düzenlemektedir. Sosyal haklar konusu -ILO düzenlemelerine ilâveten- 1961 yılında Torino’da yapılan Avrupa Sosyal Şartı ile düzenlenmiş ve buna paralel olarak Avrupa Birliği’ne üye devletler Maastricht Anlaşması’nda çalışanlar için ilâve bir sosyal koruma getirmişlerdir. İnsan hakları konusundaki olumlu gelişmelerin önemli bir merhalesi sayılan Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi ve tamamlayıcı protokoller sonucu garanti edilen haklar ve özgürlükler şunlardır: Yaşama hakkı, işkenceye ve zulme, gayri insanî muamele veya cezaya tâbi tutulmama hakkı, köle halinde bulundurulmama hakkı, zorla çalıştırılmama hakkı, kişi güvenliği hakkı, âdil ve tarafsız bir mahkeme önünde mâkul bir süre içinde yargılanma hakkı, kanunsuz suç olamayacağı, cezaların geriye yürüyemeyeceği ve kişinin suçluluğu ispat edilinceye kadar mâsum addedileceği ilkesi, özel yaşama, aile hayatına ve haberleşmenin gizliliğine saygı hakkı, düşünce ve din özgürlüğü hakkı, ifade özgürlüğü hakkı, toplanma, dernek ve sendika kurma hakkı, evlenme hakkı, etkin hak arama yollarına başvurma hakkı, ayırımcılığa tâbi olmama hakkı, eğitim hakkı, mülkiyet hakkı, seyahat ve yerleşme hakkı, ahdî yükümlülükler sebebiyle hapis cezasına mâruz kalmama hakkı. Devletler bu hakları yargı alanları içinde bulunan herkese tanımayı kabul etmişlerdir. Sözleşme ile tanınan bu haklar, yine sözleşme ile kurulan ve dâimî şekilde görev yapan Avrupa İnsan Hakları Divanı tarafından bağımsız olarak uygulanıp yorumlanmaktadır. Aynı şekilde Avrupa Konseyi Bakanlar Komitesi divanın verdiği kararların icrasına nezaret etmektedir. Bu kurumlar, yarım yüzyıla yakın bir süreden beri sözleşmeyi yorumlayarak çok ciddi bir ictihad hukuku oluşturmuşlardır. Böylece imzacı devletlerin insan haklarıyla ilgili uygulamaları üzerinde de âdeta objektif bir Avrupa denetimi icra etmektedirler. Bu haliyle Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi, şeklî anlamda bir anlaşma olsa dahi gerçekten insan hakları alanında Avrupa kamu düzeninin temelini oluşturmaktadır. Devletler sadece sözleşmede tanınan haklara saygı gösterme borcu altında değildir; aynı zamanda daha alt düzeylerde meydana gelen ihlâlleri önleme ya da ihlâl olduysa bunun sonuçlarını giderme yükümlülüğü altına da girmişlerdir. Sözleşmenin getirdiği düzen, bir devletin ihlâli karşısında diğerlerinin onu komisyona şikâyet etmeleri veya fertlerin haklarının ihlâl edilmesi halinde ilgili devleti şikâyet etmeleri yoluyla etkin bir şekilde işletilmektedir. Devletler arası şikâyet prosedürünü harekete geçirmek için sözleşmeye aykırı somut bir tedbirin alınmasını beklemeye gerek yoktur. Sözleşmede tanınmış olan haklarla veya özgürlüklerle bağdaşmayan tedbirleri öngören, emreden ya da bunlara izin veren bir kanunun varlığı prosedürü işletmek için yeterlidir. Bunun için aranan başlıca şart, söz konusu kanunun, ihlâli ortaya koyacak yeterlilikte açık ve kesin hükümler taşımasıdır. Buna karşılık ferdî olarak bir devleti komisyona şikâyet etmek için iki şartın gerçekleşmesi gerekir. Birincisi, devletin sözleşmeyi ihlâl edecek bir tedbir alması veya işlemi yapması, ikincisi ferdin bu ihlâlin mağduru olması. Bir kanun veya tedbirin bir ferdin zararına uygulanması onu gerçek mağdur haline getirir. Buna karşılık bir kanun veya tedbir fiilen bir kişiye zarar verecek şekilde uygulanmamakla beraber her an uygulanması riski varsa ferdin potansiyel mağdur olduğu kabul edilir ve dava konusu yapılabilir. Böylece sözleşme kapsamına giren konularda Strasbourg’daki divana millî makamların yetkisini yerinde kullanıp kullanmadığı konusunda bir çeşit takdir yetkisi tanınmıştır; divan, millî hukuklar üzerinde anayasa mahkemelerinin yaptıklarına benzer bir denetim faaliyeti icra etmiş olmaktadır. Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi ile tesis edilen objektif denetim sisteminin belki de en önemli tarafı, sözleşmede tanınan hak ve hürriyetlere imzacı devletlerin getirebileceği sınırlamaların sınırlarının çok iyi çizilmiş olmasıdır. Gerçekten sözleşmede yer alan hükümler, akdi imzalayan devletlerin üzerinde mutâbık kaldıkları hakların ve hürriyetlerin en küçük ortak paydasını teşkil etmektedir ve bu devletlerin anayasalarında yer alan temel haklar ve hürriyetler genellikle hem kapsam bakımından daha geniştir hem de daha az sınırlamalara tâbidir. Bir başka ifadeyle Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi düzeni hem yatay hem de düşey boyutları bakımından çok etkileyici değildir, daha önce millî sistemlerde mevcut olmayan hak ve hürriyetleri getirmemektedir. Taraf devletler, her zaman sözleşmenin tanıdığından daha geniş hak ve hürriyetleri tanıyabilirler; sözleşme buna bir engel teşkil etmemektedir. Akdi imzalayan devletlerin yapamayacağı şey sözleşmede tanınmış olan hak ve hürriyetlerin gerisine gitmektir. Sözleşme hak ve hürriyetlerin sınırsız olmadığı bilinciyle hazırlanmıştır. Demokratik bir toplumda çoğulculuğun hâkim olması gereği esasen sınırsız hak ve özgürlük, neticede başkalarının hak ve özgürlüklerini kısmen veya tamamen yok etme ile de sonuçlanabilir. Haklar ve özgürlükler, yine ancak demokratik bir devlet sistemi içinde yeşerip gelişebileceği için sözleşme bir yandan demokratik devlet yapısını ayakta tutabilecek tedbir ve imkânlara yer verirken öte yandan ferdî hak ve özgürlükleri koruma-yı amaçlamakta, ikisi arasındaki hassas dengeyi muhafazaya özen göstermektedir. Sözleşme organları da bu konuda oldukça dikkatlidir. Bundan dolayı olsa gerek, başta sözleşme organlarına yetki vermekte çekingen davranan devletler divanın kendi aleyhlerine açılacak davalara bakma yetkisini tanımışlardır. Hatta daha da ileri giderek fertlerin divan önünde kendileri aleyhinde tek başına, başka bir devletin yardımı olmaksızın dava açmaları yetkisini vermiş bulunmaktadırlar. Aynı şekilde hiçbir kimsenin veya kuruluşun, sözleşmede tanınan hak ve özgürlükleri ortadan kaldırmak amacıyla sözleşmede yer alan hiçbir hakka veya özgürlüğe dayanamayacağı benimsenmek suretiyle kötü niyetli kimselerin sözleşmeye dayanarak demokratik rejime zarar vermesi önlenmek istenmiştir. Bunların yanında sözleşmenin dört önemli maddesiyle (md. 8/2, 9/2, 10/2, 11/2) dört numaralı protokolün ikinci maddesinin üçüncü bendinde sırasıyla özel hayata, aile hayatına ve haberleşmenin gizliliğine saygı hakkı, din ve vicdan özgürlüğü hakkı, ifade özgürlüğü hakkı, toplanma ve dernek kurma hakkı ve dolaşma ve yerleşme hakkı gibi sözleşmede garanti edilmiş hak ve özgürlüklerin, demokratik bir toplumda millî güvenlik, kamu güvenliği, ülke bütünlüğü, düzensizliğin veya suçların önlenmesi, sağlık veya ahlâkın korunması, başkalarının hak ve şöhretinin korunması, gizliliği gerektiren bilgilerin ifşasının önlenmesi, adliyenin otorite ve tarafsızlığının muhafaza edilmesi gibi sebeplerle sınırlandırılması zaruri ise kanunla bu gibi sınırların getirilebileceği kabul edilmiştir. Ancak devletin bu sınırlama yetkisi, gerek madde gerekse yoğunluk itibariyle sıkı kural ve kriterlere tâbi tutulmaktadır. Öncelikle devletin sözleşmede tanınan bir hakkı veya özgürlüğü sınırlayabilmesi için yine sözleşmede bahsedilen sınırlandırma sebebinin bulunması, divanın deyimiyle sınırlayıcı düzenleme ve cezanın meşrû bir amaca sahip olması gerekir. Ayrıca bunun bir kanunla düzenlenmesi, kanunla konulmuş olması ve böyle bir sınırlayıcı işlemin demokratik bir toplumda zaruri olması da gerekir. Divan, sınırlandırıcı kanunun “erişilebilirlik” ve “öngörülebilirlik” nitelikleri üzerinde önemle durmakta, böyle bir kanunu yapmanın demokratik toplumda zorlayıcı bir sosyal ihtiyaç haline gelmiş olması şartını aramaktadır. Sınırlayıcı tedbir, zorlayıcı bir sosyal ihtiyacın varlığından kaynaklansa bile alınan sınırlayıcı tedbirle korunan meşrû amaç arasında bir orantı olup olmadığı da önemlidir. Divanın devletler aleyhine verilen kararlarının hemen hemen tamamı yerine getirilmiştir. Avrupa Konseyi Bakanlar Komitesi bu kararların yerine getirilmesine nezaret etmektedir. Bu yerine getirme birçok durumda millî mevzuatta değişikliği gerektirmekte ve devletler mevzuatlarını buna göre değiştirmektedir. Böylece divan, Avrupa devletleri üzerinde bir çeşit anayasa mahkemesi denetimini yerine getirmektedir. Önceki ismi Avrupa Güvenliği ve İşbirliği Konferansı (AGİK) olan Avrupa Güvenliği ve İşbirliği Teşkilâtı’nın (AGİT) Amerika Birleşik Devletleri, Kanada, Kafkasya ve Orta Asya cumhuriyetleri gibi Avrupa dışında da üyeleri vardır. 1975 yılında Helsinki Nihaî Senedi ile kurulmuştur. Bu belge esas itibariyle bir insan hakları belgesi değildir. Fakat Batı’nın baskısıyla güvenlik ve ekonomi konularına ilâveten insan hakları da belgeye konulmuş, daha da önemlisi insan hakları ile güvenlik arasında ciddi bir bağlantı kurulmuştur. Soğuk savaş döneminde Batı, sosyalist bloku yıpratmak için Avrupa Güvenliği ve İşbirliği Konferansı yoluyla insan haklarını suistimal derecesinde kullandı; bu ülkelerdeki muhalifleri destekledi, cesaretlendirdi. 1989 tarihli Viyana Belgesi ile kurulan İnsanî Boyut Mekanizması, Batı tarafından çok sık bir şekilde sosyalist ülkeler aleyhine kullanıldı. Komünizmin yıkılmasında bunun önemli bir etkisi olduğu kabul edilmektedir. Komünizmin yıkılmasından sonra kabul edilen Paris şartı, Kopenhag bildirisi, Moskova belgesi, Cenevre Millî Azınlıklar Raporu gibi Avrupa Güvenliği ve İşbirliği Konferansı belgeleri, demokrasi ve insan hakları alanında son derece ayrıntılı ve esaslı hükümler vazettiler. 1992 yılında kabul edilen Prag Belgesi ile kurulan Hür Seçimler Ofisi, 1992 II. Helsinki Belgesi ile İnsan Hakları ve Demokratik Kurumlar Ofisi’ne dönüştürüldü. İnsanî Boyut Mekanizması daha da genişletildi. Buna paralel olarak 1992’de Millî Azınlıklar Yüksek Komiserliği kuruldu. Avrupa Güvenliği ve İşbirliği Teşkilâtı’nın bütün güvenlik kurum ve mekanizmaları insan haklarına riayeti sağlayacak şekilde oluşturulmuştur. Güvenliğin sağlanması için insan haklarına riayet etmenin gerekli olduğu düşüncesiyle güvenlik ve insan hakları konuları birbirleriyle bağlantılı hale getirilmiştir. Batı’da bugün insan hakları dış politikanın önemli bir unsuru haline getirilmiş olup problemli ülkeler bununla ciddi şekilde rahatsız edilmektedir. Eski Doğu Avrupa devletleri birer birer Avrupa Konseyi’ne alınmaktadır. Avrupa’nın birçok ülkesi için potansiyel sürtüşmelerin kaynağı olarak görülen millî azınlıklar konusunda son zamanlarda Avrupa Konseyi’nin sponsorluğu ile bir çerçeve anlaşma yapılmıştır. Bütün bu gelişmelere rağmen Avrupa’nın ortasında Yugoslavya trajedisi yaşanmış ve emsali görülmemiş bir şekilde insan hakları ihlâlleri olmuş, eski ittifaklar, ön yargılar ve stratejik menfaatler insan haklarına üstün gelmiştir. Avrupa Birliği, başlangıçta ekonomik entegrasyon merkezli bir teşkilât olduğu için kuruluş antlaşmalarında (Paris ve Roma) insan hakları konusu doğrudan doğruya düzenlenmedi. Bu sebeple bugün Avrupa Birliği’nin kendine ait ve sadece insan haklarını düzenleyen bağlayıcı bir hukukî belgesi yoktur (2000 yılının ortaları itibariyle böyle bir belge hazırlama çalışmaları devam etmektedir). Avrupa Birliği’nde insan haklarının korunması sınırlı ve yetersiz bir hukukî temele dayanmaktadır. Avrupa Toplulukları Adalet Divanı, topluluk hukukunu uygularken ortaya çıkan ârızî insan hakları ihlâlleri iddialarını, geliştirmiş olduğu genel hukuk ilkeleri çerçevesinde ele almaktadır. Ancak 1997 Amsterdam Antlaşması, yapısal temelde Avrupa Birliği’ni insan hakları merkezli bir teşkilâta dönüştürmenin ilk adımını atmıştır. Buna göre Avrupa Birliği özgürlük, demokrasi, insan hakları ve hukukun üstünlüğüne saygı esaslarına dayanır; Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi’ne saygı gösterir. Avrupa Birliği’ne üye olacak devletlerin de bu şartları yerine getirmesi aranır. Mevcut üyelerden birinin insan haklarını ciddi ve sistematik bir şekilde ihlâl etmesi durumunda üyelikten doğan hakları askıya alınabilir. BİBLİYOGRAFYA İlhan Akın, Temel Hak ve Özgürlükler, İstanbul 1971; T. Buergenthal, “International Human Rights and Helsinki Final Act: Conclusions”, Human Rights, International Law and the Helsinki Accord (ed. Burgenthal-Hall), New York 1977, s. 36; F. Caportorty, “Study on the Rights of Persons Belonging to Ethnic, Religious and Linguistic Minorities” (U. N. Doc. E/CN 4/Sub. 2/384. Rev. 1 1979); R. Beddard, Human Rights and Europe, London 1980; Münci Kapani, Kamu Hürriyetleri, Ankara 1981; Ömer Madra, Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesine Bireysel Başvuru Hakkı, Ankara 1981; Drzemczewski, European Human Rights Convention in Domestic Law: A Comperative Study, Oxford 1983; P. Sieghart, The Lawful Rights of Mankid, Oxford 1984; a.mlf., International Law of Human Rights, Oxford 1990; A. Cassese, International Law in a Divided World, Oxford 1986; J. E. S. Fawcett, The Application of the European Convention on Human Rights, Oxford 1987; M. Tabory, “Minority Rights in the CSCE Context”, The Protection of Minorities and Human Rights (ed. Y. Dinstein – Mala Tabory), Boston 1991, s. 188; Human Rights in the World Commonity (ed. R. P. Claude - B. H. Weston), Boston 1992; Mehmet Akad, Genel Kamu Hukuku, İstanbul 1993; Aslan Gündüz, “Gelişmiş Batı Avrupa Ülkelerinde İnsan Haklarının Korunması: Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesinin Sağladığı Yarı-Süpranasyonal Himaye”, Tarih Boyunca Türklerde İnsanî Değerler ve İnsan Hakları (Yüzyılımız ve Türkiye Cumhuriyeti), İstanbul 1993, s. 25-91; a.mlf., Human Rights and Security in Europe: The CSCE Process, İstanbul 1994; a.mlf., “İnsan Hakları ve Güvenlik”, İnsan Hakları, İstanbul 1995, s. 239-251; Feyyaz Gölcüklü - Şeref Gözübüyük, Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi ve Uygulaması, Ankara 1994; D. J. Harris v.dğr., Law of the European Convention on Human Rights, Butterworths 1995; Francis G. Jacobs - Robin A. A. White, The European Convention on Human Rights, Oxford 1996; P. van Dijk – G. J. H. van Hoof, Theory and Practice of the European Convention on Human Rights, Boston 1998; P. Simic, “The West and Yugoslav Crisis”, Review of International Affairs, XLII/985, Belgrad 1991, s. 113. Bu bölüm ilk olarak 2000 senesinde İstanbul'da basılan TDV İslâm Ansiklopedisi’nin 22. cildinde, 323-327 numaralı sayfalarda yer almıştır. Matbu nüshayı pdf dosyası olarak indirmek için tıklayınız. 2/2 Müellif: RECEP ŞENTÜRK İslâm Dünyasında. İnsan hakları kavramı, ferdin insan olarak yaratılmış olmaktan doğan aslî haklarını ifade ettiğinden bildiriminde insanı muhatap alan, ona yaratılış ve var oluşun metafizik boyutunu açıklayan ve onu sorumluluğuna denk bir hak ve yetkiyle donatılmış olarak tanıtan vahiy geleneğinde ve bunun son halkası İslâm dininde de bu haklara büyük önem atfedilmiştir. Ancak kullanılan terminolojinin farklılığından dolayı insanlık tarihine kıyaslandığında uzun bir geçmişi bulunmayan insan hakları söyleminin günümüz formatıyla dinî metinlerde aranması yerine içerik ve işlev yönüyle karşılıklarının araştırılması ve bunların sosyal ve tarihsel bağlamının da göz ardı edilmemesi gerekmektedir. Nitekim İslâm dininin aslî kaynağı olan Kur’an’da ve Hz. Peygamber’in açıklamalarında insan hakları doktrininin ana unsurlarını içeren, bu kavramın fikrî temelleri sayılabilecek ilke ve amaçlardan söz edildiği, bu iki kaynak ışığında oluşan İslâm kültür ve geleneğinde kendine has form ve içerikle insan hakları açısından zengin bir birikimin bulunduğu görülür. Kur’an’da insanın bazı zaaflarının yanı sıra önemli imkân ve kabiliyetlerle de donatıldığı, saygı değer (mükerrem) varlık olarak yaratıldığı, diğer yaratılanların üstlenemediği bir sorumluluk (emanet) yüklendiği anlatılır ve onun yeryüzünde iyilik ve güzelliği hâkim kılmak üzere Allah’ın halifesi olarak görevlendirildiği belirtilir (bk. İNSAN). Yine Kur’an’ın özel anlatım üslûbu içerisinde insanın yaşama, bir dini benimseme ve gereklerine göre hareket etme, sonuçlarına katlanarak dilediği davranışta bulunma, mülk edinme, seyahat, cinsî haklar ve iffet, beden ve ruh sağlığını koruma gibi temel haklarına değinilir ve bunların korunmasına yönelik olarak farklı seviyelerde yaptırımlardan söz edilir. İslâmî telakkiye göre din fıtrîdir ve insanın yaratılıştan taşıyageldiği güzellikleri korumasına yardımcı olur, aklıselimi takviye eder. İnsanın sahip olduğu bütün haklar yaratıcı Tanrı’nın iradesine dayanır ve O’nun insana bağışıdır. Ferdin Tanrı’nın mutlak güç ve iradesine boyun eğmesi de onun irade özgürlüğünü yitirmesi değil, aksine yaratılış ve var oluş çizgisinde bilinçlenip alt ve dünyevî otoriteler karşısında özgürleşmesi anlamını taşır. Bütün bu telakkiler, hakların dinî veya dünyevî temelli beşerî ve hâkim güçler tarafından tanınıp lutfedildiği ve yine onlar tarafından serbestçe kısıtlanabileceği anlayışını reddetmesi ve insana insan olması sebebiyle bir değer vermesi anlamına geldiğinden insan haklarına tarih boyunca önemli bir zemin oluşturmuştur. Ayrıca Kur’an ve Sünnet’te hak kavramının sadece insan ilişkileriyle sınırlandırılmayıp Allah-insan ilişkileri çerçevesinde de ele alınması, bu kavramın İslâmî bakış açısından sahip olduğu kapsam ve genişliği göstermesi bakımından da dikkat çekicidir (bk. HAK). Öte yandan insan haklarının tanınmasının ve yazılı metinlerle tesbit edilmesinin tek başına yeterli olmadığı, bunun uygun bir sosyal yapılanma çerçevesinde toplumun bütün fertleri, özellikle de hâkim güçleri tarafından özümsenmiş, âdeta bir yaşam biçimi haline getirilmiş olmasının hayatî bir önem taşıdığı da açıktır. Diğer birçok insanî ve hukukî değer gibi insan hakları da ancak insan unsurunun yetkinliğiyle sağlam bir inanç ve ahlâk zemininde, hukukun üstünlüğünün ve adaletin bulunduğu toplumlarda gerçekleşip gelişebilir. Kur’an’da ve Hz. Peygamber’in sünnetinde adalete ve hakkın üstünlüğüne devamlı vurgu yapılıp keyfîliğin, kişinin kendi hakkını bizzat kendi kuvvetiyle elde etmesi demek olan ihkāk-ı hakkın, nasların çizdiği sınırların çiğnenmesinin yasaklanması, meşruiyetin ve hukuk düzeninin korunmasının emredilmesi, bu sağlam zemini kurmaya yönelik tedbirler olarak ayrı bir anlam taşır. Hz. Peygamber’in hicret esnasında Medine’deki değişik inanç mensuplarıyla ve etnik gruplarla yaptığı Medine sözleşmesi, hayatı boyunca etrafındaki insanlara davranışları, çeşitli din mensuplarıyla ve kölelerle ilişkileri ve bu konudaki tavsiyeleri, insan hakları açısından büyük öneme sahip belge ve uygulama örnekleridir. Resûl-i Ekrem’in uygulamalarının teorik çerçevesi mahiyetinde olan Vedâ hutbesi de insan hakları açısından önemli bir belgedir. Vedâ hutbesi kişi, aile, toplum (müminler toplumu) ve bütün insanlığı iç içe geçmiş daireler biçiminde kuşatır. Hz. Peygamber, insanlara Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınmayı tavsiye ve O’na itaati teşvik ederek sözlerine başlar. Esasen İslâm inancına göre insanın Allah’ı tanıması ve O’na itaat etmesi yaratılışının amacı, kendine karşı da temel hak ve sorumluluğudur. Hutbede daha sonra aile içi haklara geçilir ve aile fertlerinin birbirlerine karşı hak ve sorumlulukları hatırlatılıp kadınların haklarının korunması konusunda erkekler ayrıca uyarılır; kadınların Allah’ın emaneti olduğu ve onlar hakkında Allah’tan korkulması, onlara iyi davranılması gerektiği vurgulanır. Vedâ hutbesinde can, mal ve namus dokunulmazlığı, cezaların şahsîliği prensibi, hakların ihlâli ve zulüm yasağı gibi hususlar üzerinde ayrıca durulduktan sonra müminlerin kardeş oldukları ifade edilmiş ve, “Ey İnsanlar! Rabbiniz birdir, babanız da birdir; hepiniz Âdem’densiniz, Âdem de topraktandır” sözüyle insanlar arasındaki temel eşitliğe dikkat çekilmiş, ardından da hiçbir ırkın diğerine üstünlüğü bulunmadığı belirtilerek bu evrensel prensip teyit edilmiştir. İslâm dünyasında tarih boyunca Kur’an ve Sünnet ışığında oluşan dinî, hukukî ve felsefî birikimde işlev ve amaç itibariyle insan haklarına hizmet eden çeşitli kurum ve kavramın bulunduğu görülür. Bir kısmı oldukça teorik bulunsa da bunlar İslâm toplumlarında hakları koruma, hak ihlâllerini önleme ve bu yönde kamuoyu oluşturma açısından önemli rol oynamış, dinin genel telkinlerinin de desteğiyle İslâm toplumları insan hakları tarihi açısından başarılı bir sınav geçirmiştir. İslâm bilginleri ve düşünürleri dinin amacının “zarûrât-ı hamse” denilen canın, aklın, namus ve haysiyetin, dinin ve malın korunması şeklinde beş temel ilkeyi yerleştirmek olduğunu ifade etmişlerdir. İnsanın yeryüzünde varlığını sürdürebilmesi ve beşerî sorumluluğunu yerine getirebilmesi için korunması gereken ve bugün insan hakları çerçevesinde düşünülen hemen bütün temel hak ve özgürlükleri kapsayan bu beş ilke, bir yönüyle Allah’ın peygamber göndermedeki maksatlarını teşkil ederken bir yönden de müslüman olup olmadığına bakmaksızın evrensel olarak bütün insanların temel hak ve yararlarını belirlemeye yöneliktir (bk. MAKĀSIDÜ’ş-ŞERÎA). Hakların Allah hakkı-kul hakkı şeklindeki klasik ayırımında birinci grup genelde toplum ve kamu düzenini, ikinci grup ise ferdî hakları korumayı amaçlar. İslâm hukukunda naslardaki emir ve tavsiyeler doğrultusunda ayrıca, “Kanlarda (hayat) asıl olan dokunulmaz oluştur”, “İnsanda asıl olan hürriyettir” şeklinde genel kurallar vazedilmiş, insanın sahip olduğu can ve mal dokunulmazlığının dayanağının insan olma vasfı olduğu, ırk, cins ve inanç farklılığının buna engel teşkil etmeyeceği belirtilmiştir. Buna ceza hukuku alanında suç ve cezada kanunîlik ilkesinin konması, kesinleşmiş bir suç olmadıkça kimsenin suçlu işlemi görmemesi, sanık haklarının korunması, işkence yasağı, cezalandırmada denklik gibi ilkeler, hayvanların haklarını korumaya mâtuf tedbir ve uygulamalar, sosyal amaçlı vakıflar, zekât, nafaka ve yardımlaşma anlayışı, sosyal dayanışmayı ve bütünlüğü amaçlayan ahlâkî değerler de eklenmelidir. Dinî, hukukî ve ahlâkî temele dayanan bu teorik çerçeveye rağmen beşerî zaaflar, sosyal ve siyasî birtakım şartlar sebebiyle otorite ve nüfuz sahiplerinin zaman zaman hukuk ihlâlleri yaptıkları, her dönemde arzulanan seviyede olumlu bir uygulama çizgisinin gerçekleşmediği ifade edilebilirse de Kur’an ve Sünnet terbiyesi almış müslüman toplumlarda hukukun hâkim olduğu, insanların temel hak ve hürriyetlerinin korunması konusunda önemli bir problemin yaşanmadığı, bugün için bile gıpta ile söz edilen bir adalet ve hoşgörü ortamının bulunduğu, ihlâl ve haksızlıkların da oldukça mevziî kaldığı söylenebilir. Aynı dönemlerde Batı böyle bir dinî, hukukî ve ahlâkî öğreti temeline sahip bulunmadığı, güçlünün hâkim olduğu ve diğerlerinin hakkını belirlediği bir toplumsal yapı içinde köleler ve kadınlar akıl almaz bir aşağılanmaya muhatap olduğu için insan hakları alanında mücadelenin ilk olarak Batı toplumlarında başlaması da tabiidir. İnsan hakları söylemi Batı’da da başlangıçta dinî öğretiden destek almaya çalışmış, devlet ve kilisenin baskısına karşı direnen özgürlükçü dindar hıristiyan düşünürlerin bu konuda önemli çabası olmuşsa da geleneksel dinî öğretinin ve kilisenin buna yeterince imkân verdiği söylenemez. Bu durum insan hakları kavramının niçin Batı kökenli sayıldığını da açıklar. Aslında insan haklarının Batı’daki kötü geçmişi ve bugün için toplumda ferdî hak ve özgürlükler adına birçok aşırılık ve aykırılıkların önlenemez bir hal almış olması da bir etkitepki veya toplumsal med cezir hali görünümündedir. Böyle olunca İslâm toplumlarında son yüzyıla gelinceye kadar insan haklarına ilişkin bildirgelere ve kayda değer toplumsal hareketlere rastlanmamasının, İslâm dünyasında insan haklarının ihlâl ve ihmal edildiği şeklinde değil bugünkü mânada olmasa bile genel anlamda insan haklarının gözetildiği, Batı’da görüldüğü şekliyle sınıf ayrışmalarının, gerilim ve çatışmaların yaşanmadığı şeklinde yorumlanması daha isabetli olur. İslâm toplumlarında insan haklarının ayrı bir söylem halinde ortaya çıkması son bir-iki yüzyılı aşmayan modern döneme rastlar. Bu konuda üç önemli unsur rol oynamıştır: Modern ulus devletin ortaya çıkışı, kanunlaştırma çabaları ve Batı insan hakları söyleminin cihanşümul bir mahiyet ve önem kazanması. Modern devlet yapısal olarak otoriteyi tekelinde topladığı için güçsüz duruma düşen ferdin haklarının garanti altına alınması ihtiyacı doğmuş ve insan hakları bu süreçte daha da önem kazanmıştır. Bu durum Batı’da ve İslâm dünyasında benzerlik arzeder. Aynı şekilde günümüz İslâm dünyasında uluslararası platformlara da taşınan insan hakları ihlâllerinin modern ulus devlet yapısının dinle ilişkisinden ya da ilişkisizliğinden ziyade yapısal olarak güç ilişkilerinin dengesizliğinden kaynaklandığı söylenebilir. Burada ayrıca İslâm toplumlarında devletle fert arası güç dengesinin sağlanmasında önemli rol oynayan sivil inisiyatifin, vatandaşlık bilincini canlı tutan sivil toplum gruplarının bulunmayışı, hukukun üstünlüğü, demokrasi, bağımsız yargı gibi insan hakları doktrinini besleyen ana konularda yeterince mesafe alınmamış olması gibi etkenlerden de söz edilebilir. Osmanlı toplumunda XIX. yüzyılda ortaya çıkan kanunlaştırma çabaları, gerek doktrin gerekse uluslararası ilişkiler açısından Batı’yla yakın temasın da ürünü olarak ister istemez insan hakları meselesini gündeme getirmiştir. Osmanlılar’da Tanzimat ve Islahat fermanları ve anayasa hareketleriyle birlikte daha önce fıkıh kültür ve literatüründe dağınık halde bulunan haklar, Batı kaynaklı kanun ve bildirgelere uygun tarzda kanunlaştırılarak ilân edilmeye başlanmıştır. 1839 Tanzimat, 1856 Islahat fermanları ve 1876 tarihli Kānûn-ı Esâsî burada hatırlanabilir. XX. yüzyılda Batı’da insan hakları doktrininin giderek önem kazanması ve uluslararası bir kabul görmesi müslüman devletleri ve düşünürleri konu üzerinde düşünmeye sevketmiş, önceden dinî öğreti ve literatür içerisinde dağınık bir şekilde ele alınan hususlar müstakil bir söylem halinde incelenmeye başlanmıştır. Özellikle 1948 Birleşmiş Milletler İnsan Hakları Beyannâmesi’nin ilânıyla meselenin uluslararası bir boyut kazanması bu çabaları hızlandırmıştır. Söz konusu Birleşmiş Milletler beyannâmesinin hazırlanmasıyla görevli komitede hiçbir müslüman üyenin bulunmaması, İslâm blokunu temsil için görevlendirilen hıristiyan üye Charles Mâlik’in İslâmî katkıyı sınırlı seviyede bile olsa yansıtacak görüşlerinin dikkate alınmaması, veto hakkı sahibi üyelerin çıkarları göz önüne alındığı halde dünya nüfusunun beşte birini temsil eden İslâm devletlerinin veto hakkının bulunmaması ve tezlerini yeteri kadar savunamamaları, Birleşmiş Milletler beyannâmesinin müslüman kesimde tam olarak sahiplenilmesini önlemiş, İslâm dünyasında Birleşmiş Milletler beyannâmesine karşı bazı tepkiler dile getirilmiş ve bir kısım İslâm devletleri belgeyi imzalamayı reddetmiştir. İnsan hakları doktrininin Avrupa merkezci düşünen bazı Batılı aydınlar tarafından modern Batı’ya has bir gelişme gibi takdim edilmesi ya da uluslararası bir denetim aracı olarak kullanılmasının da etkisiyle İslâm ülkelerince millî hâkimiyete müdahale niteliği taşıyan bir baskı şeklinde algılanması resmî ve sivil düzlemdeki tepkileri beslemiş, müslüman aydınlar, insan haklarının İslâm’da asırlardan beri zaten var olduğunu göstermek gayreti içine girmişler, İslâm devletleri tarafından örgütlenen uluslararası kurum ve kuruluşlar da alternatif insan hakları beyannâmesi hazırlamaya çalışmışlardır. Bu gelişmelerin ürünü olarak daha önce bir anayasa örneği hazırlamak suretiyle insan hakları konusuna katkıda bulunmak isteyen Dünya İslâm Konseyi tarafından 1981 tarihinde hazırlanan yirmi üç maddelik Evrensel İslâm İnsan Hakları Bildirisi bir UNESCO celsesinde ilân edildi. 1979’da insan haklarını gündemine alarak bu konuda çalışma başlatan İslâm Konferansı Teşkilâtı da 1980 yılında yirmi beş maddelik İslâm’da İnsan Hakları Projesi’ni ortaya koydu. Bu çalışma, İslâm’da insan haklarının kanunlaştırılması alanında modern anlamda yapılan ilk çalışma olarak görülmektedir (Muhammed ez-Zühaylî, s. 114). Bu rapor üzerinde sürdürülen çalışmalar 1990 yılında tamamlandı ve aynı yıl XIX. İslâm Konferansı’na katılan dışişleri bakanlarının imzasıyla İslâm Konferansı Teşkilâtı tarafından bir beyannâme halinde yayımlandı. Dünya Müslüman Gençlik Teşkilâtı da (World Assembly of Muslim Yonth) 1972 yılında Riyad’da kurulmuş olup gündeminde insan haklarına önemle yer veren ve bu konuda yayın yapan uluslararası bir gençlik kuruluşudur. Günümüz İslâm ülkelerinde insan haklarını savunan düşünürlerin, fikir hareketleri ve örgütlerin sayısının hayli arttığı, bu konuda azımsanmayacak sayı ve ciddiyette neşriyatın yapıldığı görülmektedir (bu konudaki literatür örneği için bk. bibl.). Bunda insan hakları söylemine karşı başlangıçta duyulan güvensizliğin, mütereddit ve çekimser tavrın giderek azalmış olması etkili olduğu gibi bu ülkelerdeki antidemokratik yönetim tarzlarının ve uygulamaların, devlet-fert ilişkilerindeki dengesizliğin ve gerilimlerin de önemli ölçüde payı vardır. İnsan hakları doktrini ve uluslararası platform bu süreçte, özellikle hakları ihlâl edilen ya da kendini böyle gören kesimlerce bir uzlaşma alanı ve çıkış yolu olarak algılanmaya başlanmış, bunun için demokrasi, hukukun üstünlüğü, insan hakları gibi kavramlar ön plana çıkmıştır. İnsan haklarını savunan örgüt ve fikir hareketlerinin tâbi olduğu serbestlik ve kısıtlama da ülkelerin bu konudaki duyarlılıkları ve siyasal rejimleriyle tam bir paralellik taşımaktadır (Stark, sy. 2 1999, s. 8). BİBLİYOGRAFYA Hüseyin Kâzım Kadri, İnsan Hakları Beyannamesi’nin İslâm Hukukuna Göre İzahı (nşr. Osman Ergin), İstanbul 1949, s. 43-87; Ali Abdülvâhid Vâfî, Ḥuḳūḳu’l-insân fi’l-İslâm, Kahire 1398/1979; Muhammed İmâre, el-İslâm ve ḥuḳūḳu’l-insân, Küveyt 1405/1985; Muhammed el-Hüseynî Musaylihî, Ḥuḳūḳu’l-insân beyne’ş-şerîʿati’l-İslâmiyye ve’l-ḳānûni’d-devlî, Kahire 1988; Abdullahi Ahmad an-Na‘im, Toward an Islamic Reformation: Civil Liberties, Human Rights and International Law, Syracuse 1990, s. 161-181; Human Rights in Africa: Cross-Cultural Perspectives (ed. Abdullahi Ahmad an-Na‘im – Francis M. Deng), Washington 1990; Shaikh Shaukat Hussain, Human Rights in Islam, New Delhi 1990; Abdülvâhid Muhammed el-Fâr, Ḳānûnü ḥuḳūḳı’l-insân fi’l-fikri’l-vażʿî ve’ş-şerîʿati’l-İslâmiyye, Kahire 1991; Ahmed Cemâl Abdülâl, Ḥuḳūḳu’l-insân fi’l-İslâm, Kahire 1991; A. E. Mayer, Islam and Human Rights: Tradition and Politics, London 1991; a.mlf., “Universal Versus Islamic Human Rights: A Class of Cultures or a Clash with a Construct?”, Michigan Journal of International Law, XV/2, Winter 1994, s. 304-404; Şerafettin Atasoy, Tevrat, İncil ve Kur’an’a Göre İnsan Hakları (yüksek lisans tezi, 1992), EÜ Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü, s. 93-116; İbrâhim Medkûr – Adnân el-Hatîb, Ḥuḳūḳu’l-insân fi’l-İslâm, Dımaşk 1412/1992; E. W. Said, “Nationalism, Human Rights and Interpretation”, Freedom and Interpretation, Oxford 1993, s. 175-206; A. R. Shad, The Rights of Allah and Human Rights, Delhi 1993; Abdullah el-Hâmid, Ḥuḳūḳu’l-insân beyne ʿadli’l-İslâm ve cevri’l-ḥükkâm, London 1416/1995; Human Rights and Religious Values: An Uneasy Relationship? (ed. Abdullahi Ahmad an-Na’im v.dğr.), Michigan 1995; J. Donelly, Teoride ve Uygulamada Evrensel İnsan Hakları (trc. Mustafa Erdoğan – Levent Korkut), Ankara 1995, s. 50-51, 57-73; Hayrettin Karaman, İslâm’da İnsan Hakları: Din, Vicdan ve Düşünce Hürriyeti, İstanbul 1996; Johan Galtung, Bir Başka Açıdan İnsan Hakları (trc. Müge Sözen), İstanbul 1996, s. 11-37; Mustafa Yıldız, Kur’an’da İnsan Hakları (yüksek lisans tezi, 1996), SÜ Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü; Raşid el-Gannuşi, İslam Toplumunda Vatandaşlık Hakları (trc. Abdülmecid Can), İstanbul 1996, tür.yer.; İbrâhim Abdullah el-Merzûkī, Ḥuḳūḳu’l-insân fi’l-İslâm (trc. Muhammed Hüseyin Mürsî), Ebûzabî 1997; Muhammed ez-Zühaylî, Ḥuḳūḳu’l-insân fi’l-İslâm, Dımaşk 1418/1997; Mustafa Yayla, İslâm Hukukunda İnsan Hakları ve Eşitlik (doktora tezi, 1997), MÜ Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü, tür.yer.; Ahmet Özel, İslam Hukukunda Ülke Kavramı, İstanbul 1998, s. 29-32, 52-60, 63-69; N. Lerner, Religion, Bliefs and International Human Rights, New York 2000, s. 47-48, 140; Rıdvan Seyyid, “Mesʾeletü ḥuḳūḳı’l-insân fi’l-fikri’l-İslâmiyyi’l-muʿâṣır”, el-Ebḥâs̱, XLVI, Beyrut 1998, s. 5-35; Charles Malik, “Essays on Human Rights”, a.e., s. 55-161; Joe Stark, “Human Rights Watch and the Muslim World”, International Institute for the study of Islam in the Modern World, sy. 2, Leiden 1999, s. 8.